


Last Time

by jjong



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjong/pseuds/jjong
Summary: "This is seeming more and more like a bad idea," Wonsik says, warily, turning away from where Jaehwan is using his sleeve to mop up the moisturizer he accidentally dribbled onto the futon.Wonsik is working too hard. Jaehwan gives him a massage.





	Last Time

It's been a long day. Hours spent in the stifling heat of the practice room, going through the choreography over and over, again and again.

It's tough and it's taking a toll on all of them but Wonsik in particular has taken to grunting in pain like an old man whenever he sits down or stands back up, his aching joints protesting the strain. He hasn't been sleeping well and it shows; he's all wound up like a spring.

Jaehwan feels bad for him, honestly.

So, when Wonsik waves off dinner in favour of dragging his weary body into his bedroom, Jaehwan inhales his own food at breakneck pace and follows. He hovers in the doorway, watching Wonsik awkwardly lower himself onto his bed.

"Can I help? I can go get that deep heat spray stuff, I think Hakyeon has some."

"No, thank you," Wonsik says and shakes his head with a grimace, clearly instantly regretting the movement. He brings a hand up to knead ineffectively at his shoulder, "it's nothing, I'm just tired."

Jaehwan frowns, concerned. It must be serious because when does Wonsik ever let the opportunity to get Jaehwans's hands on him pass him by?

Wonsik's still working at his shoulder, twisting awkwardly to try ease the tension in his muscles and it's then that an idea occurs to Jaehwan who, always one for karmic retribution, figures that it wouldn't be the worst thing to do something nice for his member. "Want me to give you a massage?" He offers, already advancing on Wonsik where he's sitting, stiff-backed and uncomfortable on his bedroll. "It's always better coming from someone else."

"I don't know... " Wonsik says, suspicious. He leans away from where Jaehwan's looming upon his personal space.

"I'll have you know I give excellent massages." He's given maybe two in his lifetime, both to his mom, and they were mediocre at best, but Wonsik doesn't need to know that.

Dropping to his knees, Jaehwan pokes at Wonsik to encourage him onto his front.  "Just you watch, you'll be surprised what these hands can do." He swears he sees Wonsik blush at that, colour rising in his cheeks as he rolls over but the lighting in here isn't the greatest so Jaehwan doesn't dwell on it.

Once Wonsik's properly situated and Jaehwan ensures his head is comfortably supported on a pillow, Jaehwan ventures out of the room, perusing the contents of their bathroom cabinet before grabbing a mostly full bottle of moisturizer.

It'll have to do since he's pretty certain they don't just have massage oils lying around. Well, Hakyeon probably does but Jaehwan's not about to ask him and invite that line of questioning.

He bumps into Taekwoon on his way out of the bathroom.

"Wonsik still hasn't eaten," Taekwoon says, offhandedly, narrowing his eyes when he notices the moisturizer but he doesn't comment on it so neither does Jaehwan.

"He's not feeling well," Jaehwan says, truthfully. "I think he just needs a rest, don't worry about it." 

"Make sure he eats something before he goes to bed," Taekwoon instructs, as commanding as he can get.

"Will do," Jaehwan assures and Taekwoon, satisfied, gives him a nod and disappears into the bathroom.

Back in the room, Wonsik's taken off his shirt but is pretty much right where Jaehwan left him, lying on his front with his eyes closed. Jaehwan makes sure the door is firmly shut against the onslaught of ruckus coming from the rest of the apartment (Hakyeon's yelling about something, Jaehwan doesn't know what but he's yelling it at Sanghyuk so Jaehwan's inclined to side with their Leader on principle) and manoeuvres himself so he's perched lightly over Wonsik's body, essentially straddling him but making sure to support himself so he's not putting too much of his weight directly onto Wonsik's skinny ass.

He goes a little overboard with the lotion so everything's a little slippery at first and there are grease stains marring his jeans before he even gets his hands anywhere near Wonsik.

"This is seeming more and more like a bad idea," Wonsik says, warily, turning away from where Jaehwan is using his sleeve to mop up the moisturizer he accidentally dribbled onto the futon.

"Have faith, young one," Jaehwan says, mock sagely, rolling his now soiled sleeves up to his elbows.

He does a couple of test runs, half-heartedly smacking out a rhythm against Wonsik's back, ("can you tell what song this is? Go on, guess.") And pinches at Wonsik's sides until he's slapped away. "You agreed to this," Jaehwan reminds him merrily, "you're in a hell of your own making."

"I hardly _agreed_. You forced me," Wonsik grumbles. Luckily for him, miracles do happen and soon enough, Jaehwan tires of being a pest and finally turns his attention to the true task at hand and _actually_ touches him, with intent this time, letting Wonsik's body become accustomed to the temperature of his hands.

He begins with long sweeping movements, up either side of Wonsik's spine, over and across his shoulder and then back down again. The worst of the lotion has long been absorbed so instead of the unpleasant greasiness all that's left is the smooth glide of his hands against Wonsik's skin.

Getting into a groove, he works his fingers into the knotted muscle of Wonsik's shoulders and Christ, he is tense. Wonsik groans, guttural, and Jaehwan can't tell if it was out of pain or pleasure or both.

"Everything okay?"

Wonsik makes a little noise, noncommittal and says, "yeah, it's just- it's sensitive."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Wonsik's definitely blushing this time, Jaehwan doesn't quite know what to make of that so he backs off a little and says, "I can stop. Despite what you may think I'm not _actually_ trying to hurt you here."

"No, I know you're not. It's fine. It's working, I think, just… go harder."

"Harder?"

"Mhmm."

So Jaehwan goes harder, digging his thumbs in deep as he can go, hearing the crunch of knotted muscles giving way beneath him.

"Aah!" Wonsik exclaims, twisting on the sheets,

"Hurts?" Jaehwan asks, breathing heavily in exertion from his position where he's crouched over Wonsik.

Wonsik nods, minutely, his hands gripping the comforter. His eyes are closed but he doesn't look particularly pained. His face is strangely blissed out, actually. More content than Jaehwan's seen him in months.

That's when it occurs to Jaehwan that Wonsik's been moving, very slightly, for the past 5 minutes, rocking his hips into the futon in tiny little increments that Jaehwan probably wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been touching him. Undulating against the bed like Jaehwan isn't sitting astride his ass with his fingers digging into him. _Shit_ , Jaehwan thinks, _maybe it's because of that_.

To test this new theory, Jaehwan stops what he's doing and leans away, removing all the pressure he'd been putting on Wonsik's aching muscles. Sure enough, Wonsik stills, bemoaning the loss. "Hyung," he whines, voice taking on a breathy quality that makes Jaehwan dizzy, "keep going."

"I thought you said it hurt."

"It did. It does but _don't stop_."

 _Huh_ , Jaehwan thinks, _learned something about Wonsik today._

Leaning his weight heavily onto his arms, he works his thumbs into the coiled nerves at the base of his neck and Wonsik is moaning in earnest now. He’s also still in his sweatpants which strikes Jaehwan as somewhat ridiculous considering their current situation. “Lift your hips up a sec,” he says, looping his fingers into the elastic of Wonsik’s underwear, drawing his sweats and his boxers down in one motion. He works them down Wonsik’s thighs just enough to expose his dick which twitches prettily when Jaehwan’s fingers sweep across the tension in Wonsik’s shoulder blades.

“You like that, huh?” The huskiness in his own voice surprises him but as the day seems to be full of surprises he decides to roll with it. "Tell me you like it."

"I li-like it." Wonsik's voice gets lost to heavy breathing and Jaehwan drags a steady hand down Wonsik's back, digging it firmly into Wonsik's spine.

Jaehwan withdraws the touch, even as Wonsik squirms after it, and focuses on working that sweet spot on his neck that made Wonsik melt earlier.

He watches, mesmerised, as Wonsik grinds against the futon, chasing the feeling and bringing himself closer to the edge.

Jaehwan wonders, what would happen if…

Lowering his head, his breath ghosts over Wonsik's exposed skin, he doesn't bite him hard. Exerting gentle pressure with his teeth right where the neck meets shoulder but Wonsik goes rigid, just for a second, before his entire body jerks, a spasm that runs through his legs and into his hips beneath Jaehwan's ass. Did he just--

"Did you just-"

Wonsik whimpers, embarrassed, and hides his face in the pillow. Maybe it's that embarrassment, or the fine tremors that are still running through Wonsik's frame but Jaehwan doesn't want him to hide. Jaehwan wants to look at him, to see what he looks like when he's coming down.

"Hey, let me see you." Jaehwan noses at Wonsik's hair, coaxing him out and when Wonsik turns to look at him his eyes are wet and his hair is a mess and Jaehwan suddenly wants to kiss him so badly his vision shorts out for a second.

"Wonsik, can I kiss you?"

Wonsik doesn't answer so much as groan, the end of his orgasm shaking through his body, but it’s good enough for Jaehwan. Leaning forward on unsteady hands, his lips meet Wonsik’s a little more roughly than he was going for. Wonsik, for his part, doesn’t seem to mind at all. His tongue sliding leisurely against Jaehwan’s open mouth and doing more than enough to soothe the sting of their collision.

When his arms finally threaten to give out, Jaehwan reluctantly breaks the kiss and tips over onto his side, collapsing beside Wonsik. "Do I give a good massage or what?"

"I got come on my bed," Wonsik bemoans in response and rolls over to face Jaehwan. Wonsik looks relaxed, his eyes even sleepier than usual. Jaehwan has a mind to go get a towel or something to wipe Wonsik down, nothing worse than going to sleep in a wet spot, but it feels kind of nice. Lying here with Wonsik warm and pliant against his side.

Wonsik's wandering hands brush against the front of Jaehwan's jeans, finding the erection that's currently straining uncomfortably against the confines of his boxers. Throughout their little dalliance Jaehwan hadn't given his own hardness a second thought, laser-focused as he was on Wonsik's pleasure. He doesn't know what Wonsik is planning to do with him but his clever fingers are on Jaehwan's zipper and he's looking up at him through heavy lidded eyelids and Jaehwan's body temperature spikes right up. Honestly, he's not sure he could be trusted to take things slow right now and he was meant to be winding Wonsik down, not revving him up.

He's shaking a little when he reaches down to still Wonsik's hands (not a fact he's proud of) and as much as it's killing him to do so, he says, "I'm fine. This was about you."

Wonsik gives him a Look but he doesn't seem to be offended which is good because Jaehwan _so_ did not mean it as a rejection. "Rain check, then."

Jaehwan laughs, and his stomach does a little somersault at the thought of Wonsik planning on there being a repeat performance.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during fantasy era because i couldn't stop thinking about jaehwan rubbing ravi's shoulders in the making of and ravi telling him "it's better than last time."
> 
> anyway, i just unearthed this from the depths of my hard drive so here it is lol. better late than never.


End file.
